User blog:123ab678/Elemental Warriors: Beyblade Elemental Force series
In the past 2 years, I have thought of a new beyblade series that is a combination of the 1st & 2nd beyblade saga with a little of the burst series. I some story plots for chapter 1 - 8 of my version series of Beyblade Elemental Force. Here are the plots: Beginning: It is the started of the Elemental Warriors before they got their power & abilities, when they met two of their friends and go on a big adventure of Beyblade & battle against lots of players and sacred spirits in tournament. Chapter 1: Starting Fresh - TJ went to the store to get some stuff & he beybattle against a boy named Hever, soon Shelby & Steve arrived at his grandparent's house. Then the three kids find someone that stealing beys from young kids, so they meet Raven that tell them about to beat him. Chapter 2: The Rise of the Fire Wind Blue dragon spirit - After TJ defeating the creep, He face against a mysteries person with a blue bey that have a red Phoenix bird with Aqua flame wings on it, during the battle, Dranzer Flare destroyed TJ's beys into pieces. Then TJ's friends, Raven, Steve, Shelby, and his grandpa help him to make a new bey & the spirit, Fire Wind Seiryu enter his new bey & named it, Dragoon Cyclone in the battle in a incomplete building site for the mysteries person to revealed himself to be TJ's friend, Ethan Lee from Centennial Elementary School. In battle, the two tops started hitting each other, when they released the two spirits, Seiryuu renamed Dragoon & Aqua Flame Suzaku renamed Dranzer to fight in one second. When the battle is over in a tie, Ethan quit the gang & free raven. Chapter 3: Arrived of an old friend - When Raven, Shelby, Ethan, & Steve are helping TJ to master his Dragoon Cyclone bey, at a dog accidentally fall into a raging river that send it up stream, then they meet their friend, Katie Scherer that help them to save the dog, They went to a beyblade toy shop to check Dragoon is okay. Katie & TJ decide to battle in the stadium, as a man in a suit from B.B.S.T.A (Beyblade Battle Star Tower Association) to invite them to enter the American Beyblade Super Star Battle Tournaments. Chapter 4: Grand Star Beyblade Tournament battle - As the tournament begin & started the B Block round, TJ run to the room, where the competitors are waiting for their blocks to start, he bump into a young black girl with black hair named Angel Armstrong as they fell in love each other in first sight, Katie has won in Block B. In C Block round, Ethan Have beat every beys including Angel's Uni-Pegasus and Raven's bey, during in the Block D round, TJ have defeated some guys from the stealing bey gang to win the D Block. Chapter 5: The Water Light Black Turtle vs the Fire Water Red Phoenix - In the A Block round before the semifinal started, Drew have won the round to the final, As the 5 kids thinking for the battle & guess which two will battle in the final. Katie got a necklace from her grandparents that bring her luck, In her battle with Ethan on the second round, Katie find a Bit Chip inside her necklace that have the Light Water Black Turtle Spirit, Genbu to put the Bit Chip into her bey and named it, Draciel Fort Shell to battle Dranzer Flare as the six spirit in the beys reaction to each others. As the beys hitting head to head, Ethan have win the battle to the final. Chapter 6: Awaken the White Wind Thunder Tiger - In a room, Raven is making something to help TJ in his battle against Drew, As TJ & Drew get ready to battle, he check if Raven is there. During the match, Dragoon Cyclone use smoke and gust to vanish for a counter attack, Drew's bey, Driger Spark find Dragoon, then use it's Wind Tiger Claw move to broke Dragoon' spin gear into four pieces. After Raven give TJ, the Elemental Force Left Spin Gear to unlock it's elemental powers to use Fire Storm Attack send Driger & Drew from the stadium for TJ to win the battle, suddenly Drew passed out to mean TJ go to the final with Ethan. Chapter 7: Going into the final battle ever - As Raven Modified Dragoon Cyclone with some material for the Final. At the final of the tournament, TJ and Ethan each one win & one lose in the third and last round, TJ & Ethan put everything into their beys for the final attack as their Bit Spirits go full wild at each other in the stadium. Suddenly the beys felling from above like two meteors, when were on the edges, Dragoon drop back in the stadium, but Dranzer got out the stadium and stop spinning for TJ to win the battle & tournament as the two chairman and the owner graduate TJ and tell him that he and six other kids are going to be a team to represent America in the World Championship that include Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve, & Angel with Raven as the Bey Technical. Chapter 8: Headed for the World Championships - After the tournament, the Elemental Bladers were in a cruise ship to Europe, when TJ Were practicing his new Star Catapult launcher and suddenly a boy named Elbert Kongo challenge him into a battle, but he lost in battle after that TJ decide to train harder then ever to beat him. Before the ship reach Europe, someone kidnap TJ & take him to Greece, As the kids saw the video of her kidnapping, they make poster for everyone in Europe to find him. Category:Blog posts